


Leave Luanne/Torment

by Andrew___Help



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Death, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Animal Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned Tendou Satori, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Physical Abuse, Sick Character, Songfic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew___Help/pseuds/Andrew___Help
Summary: Songfic based off the song Leave Luanne from the musical exhibition 35MM.Goshiki Tsutomu falls in love with (Reader) who is in a abusive relationship with her boyfriend and is dying.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Original Female Character(s), Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader
Series: Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962886
Kudos: 8





	Leave Luanne/Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Rock 'n' Roll Buckaroo

_([Reader]'s fat lip is drying,_  
_The bastard's bacon frying,)_  
_The shiner on her eye's gone bust and bleeding.)_ Previously expressive and exuberant eyes that contained streaks light for decoration were nailed down to face the pan. (Reader) sizzled the bacon in oil and drifted off for a minute.

 _He shouts, "Girl, set the table!"_  
_But he knows she ain't able._  
_Her arm's done broke,_  
_Hung limp like yolk._ Bullets of sweat and pain burn through her dangling left arm, stinging all her wounds. The red liquid manages to glide from the top of her shoulder to the ends of her fingers, dribbling on to the creeky floor.

 _And softly she's repeating..._  
_"Leave, (Reader). Why don't you march out that door? Little lady, he ain't no good to you. Leave, (Reader)._  
_Miyagi_ _wants war, but it's you dying on her ruby plains."_ Carefully, (Reader) carried a plate to the table with her right hand despite all the pain.

_And yet, loyal (Reader) remains._

_Ever since he got him laid off,_  
_His sanity's just made off._  
_No, he was never nice, but now he's cruel._  
The girl steps into the gym, asking for a certain bowl cut sporting boy. Ushijima flicks his head toward the first year and stares with his best friend as she walks, almost stumbles, past him to the one she seeked.

_He rapes her,_

**"Please no-stop!"**

_and he beats her,_  
As she hands the boy a thick off-white folder, his focus flickers to the bruises dotting her neck. A light blush seems to remain on her cheeks; however, with a few more glances, he deems it to be smeared liquid or jam.

 _She don't 'fess how he treats her,_  
"Is that jam or-?"  
"Jam," the girl slides in between the final words,"I had jam."

_'Cause a Bible verse_  
_Says it won't get worse,_  
The pages he had received are quickly flipped through after they decide to sit on the ground together.  
_And she won't be a fool_ _,_ but she was.  
In this game of life, her health had depleted, and her teammate refused to buy her healing potions. Saying it was too expensive and if she continues weeping, he'll give her something to actually cry about. Tsutomu knows this all. He had wanted her to leave for months now; thus, he spoke his mind,"Leave, (Reader). You're going to die. I don't want you to leave me yet. Please, just leave him."

"You _won't never leave, (Reader),_  
_'Cause if you walk out that door_  
_His truck will be gunning for you._  
_No, you won't leave, (Reader),_  
_Or he'll give you 'What for?'_ "  
The phrase creeps raspily out of her mouth as her heavy arms slide off her love's neck and rest on his chest, only to push off of it.

" _You got heart where you should have had brains,"_ Goshiki whispers harshly as she stands up from the gym floor.

"I know."

_And so, loyal (Reader) remains._

_Someone's howling,_  
_Screams like sighing with battered breath_  
_Grating, growling,_  
_Never dying_  
_In a fate worse than death._

_(But months of such conditions)_  
_Turn laymen to logicians_  
_And tonight the bastard's sleeping like a log.)_ On the roughed up coach, the bastard snored away any concerns he may have had.

 _So she plucks the kitchen cleaver,_  
_Creeps up toward his roped-up lab retriever,_ The dog woke up from her footsteps and cowered when the cleaver started to rise above the girl's head.  
_(And she cuts the rope,)_ With a harsh swing of her shoulder, she throws down the weapon on to the rope. It clashes to the floor as (Reader) drops it and opens the ashy door for the tortured pup.

 _And hope on hope,_  
_She starts to shout,_  
_"Your dog's got out!"_  
_She's got her chance._  
_With no back glance_  
_She runs out to the bog,_  
(Reader)'s feet sting as she bursts forward.

_Screaming, screaming: "Leave, (Reader)!"_  
_"Leave, (Reader)._  
_You've got a life left to live_  
_In a house hanging off the Golden Coast!_  
_Leave, (Reader)._  
_You won't forget nor forgive, "_

_And she don't feel the stings, the rips, and scrapes_  
_As finally (Reader) escapes._  
_Swim, (Reader)! Swim (Reader)!_  
_And in the swamp of beeches,_  
_Oh, as the preacher preaches,_  
_As the light_  
_In the night_  
_Holds through the marsh and brushes_  
_As the blood inside you rushes_  
_Left and right,_  
_Hold on tight—_

_—Until you reach the bank_  
_And you crawl onto the bank,_  
_'Til you feel a little yank on your hair_  
A familiar pain tore through her head.

 _And, stricken, stare at the bastard_  
_Who beat you there._  
Over her dripping body stood her abuser. The sight played out for a moment before it went dark. Water rushes back into her lungs.

_The bastard lies in bed now,_  
A pile of burnt out cigarettes sat on the old cedar stand behind him.  
( _Half-sad his wife is dead now._ )  
Grief strikes him in the core; however, it doesn't stay strong for long. It began to blurr behind other emotions and started watch from the background.

_She drowned herself in a swamp in wild despair._ He recalls how she looked as she came to shore. One second, joy and peace filled them. Then, horror. Finally, nothing.

His hands feel tense from the memory of shoving her back in the water in a state of pure rage. She didn't come up for hours.

 _He thinks he used to love her._ Honestly, he knows he once loved her, but does that even matter? No.

 _(But push it came to shove her,)_ He, yes, he pushed her to the point.  
_(A wife disposed,)_ Dead, yes, she is.  
_(A wife case closed,)_ Suicide, yes, it had been called. At least, that's what everyone wants it to be.  
_And no one seems to care,_  
_To grieve Luanne._ No friend, mother, father, daughter, son, sister, brother, or husband payed respects to the poor girl. Only a simple no one stood to adore her tombstone and reminisce.

( _Now no one's on his shoulder,_  
_But his mattress don't feel colder,_ _)_  
Normally, a head would rest on his shoulder. Placed there on an accord other than their own. Yet, it doesn't feel like something's missing.

_And in fact, it's hellish hot, and the air is dank and steaming._  
_Yet his body starts to shiver_  
_When the window cracks a sliver._

( _And a fiery fog_  
_From the miry bog_  
_Pours in the room_  
_In a sticky gloom_ )  
A fog of fierce fire sweeps over the dreery bog. Already, it has reached the bastard's house. It licks and laps at the windows and doors in the room.

 _And there the man_  
_Sees dead (Reader)._  
In the distance, behind the woman stands another figure holding a can that blends in with the fire.

_He's terrified,_  
_But he keeps his pride,_  
_'Cause he knows that he ain't dreaming._

_And he starts screaming,_  
_"Leave, (Reader)._  
_Hell sent you back here for more,_  
_'Cause ain't no one ever loved you."_  
Unfortunately, he does not recall her old friend, Tsutomu. For if he were to, the asshole would know who or rather _what_ is going to cause his death. Poor fool.

 _But said (Reader),_  
_"I've come to settle a score, "_  
( _And she shows him her feet are bound in chains._ ) Underneath her muddied and sopping dress, taut against her ankles are pieces of old nets that constricted the thin pieces of bone and flesh. Light froth hangs on her lips, and abrasions litter her paler than usual face at its prominent points.

_And loyal (Reader) remains_  
_And remains_  
_And remains_  
_And remains!_

_Someone's howling,_  
_Screams like sighing_  
_With battered breath._  
_Grating, growling,_  
_Never dying_  
_In a fate worse than death._  
Oh how the bastard's skin burnt and ached. No help for him. Only pain as hell's rage feasts on the nauseating sight.

_(Reader)_ _,_ (or rather Tsutomu)  
_She cries her miserable wail_ _._  
His cries pierce their ears.  
_So the bastards will never sleep again!_  
So no girl shall ever get hurt again!  
_No, no reprieve,_ _(Reader)_ _,_  
_She_ _brings their souls down to hell,_  
He burns down their house and their bodies.  
_A caution to the cruelest of men:_  
He plays God and rids the world of theses sinners  
_God loves_ _(Reader)_ _!_  
Indeed Goshiki does.  
_Praised be!_  
_Amen!_


End file.
